In one aspect, this invention relates to a flow control system. In another aspect, this invention relates to measuring and controlling pipeline flow.
In the past, pipeline operators had to rely on the SCADA (Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition) Host for real time pipeline operating data. Since the SCADA Host was often remote, the availability of real time data was not very useful, at least for on-site technicians, operators and supervisors. A system to provide real time pipeline data on-site or near-site would be very desirable.